


Within Temptation

by Katryusha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is tempted, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, the BTT are cupids with a stupid plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred was worried. The BTT had cornered him and demanded to know if he liked anyone. There was no way he would ever admit to those guys that he liked the grumpiest Brit in school. However, somehow, they managed to get that information out of him. The problem was: they said they would help him win the Brit's heart or some shit like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating my other fanfiction, I've got a few chapters started but when I get to the smut part I always get stuck. :\\\ ,-,

Alfred was worried.

 _Very_ _worried._

The BTT, consisting of Francis, Gilbert and Antonio, had cornered him the second he got out of school, out of the _fucking_ nowhere and demanded to know if he liked anyone.

There was no way he would ever admit to _those guys_ that he liked the grumpiest Brit in school. _No mcfreakin' way._

However, _somehow_ , they managed to get that information out of him. He didn't want to remember how.

The problem was: they said they would help him win the Brit's heart _or some shit like that_.

Hence, he was worried about what those three would do. He half-expected to be greeted by a naked and tied up Brit on his doorstep the next morning, (sadly) thankfully, that didn't happen.

His walk to school was uneventful too.

He and Arthur weren't the best of friends, but they weren't that far apart either. Although, Alfred had definitely been observing him, from afar, but watching the _other_ either way. Not in a stalking way, of course. He wasn't that creepy.

It was as he was walking to the locker room that his worry started eating at his insides, because he saw Francis and Gilbert running the opposite way.

 _Oh my God_ , he was too scared of entering the locker room now. He gulped, his eyebrows furrowed as he gripped his gym bag and then, with an intake of breath to gain courage, he strode forward pushing the door open to reveal...

 _Arthur. Half-dressed Arthur._ Arthur bent over his bag searching for something, most probably his shorts for gym class because he was only wearing the regular white t-shirt, and his boxers; it gave Alfred a _marvellous_ view of his backside and legs.

His face flushed red; he could practically hear his heart beating in his chest at an alarming rate and his blood rushing. He closed the door hard, creating a loud sound when it closed. He pushed himself against the wall next to the door and slid down to the floor, hands on his face covering his shameful red cheeks.

He sat there muttering curses under his breath and trying to will away his blush, but then his mind would supply him with the image he saw seconds ago and the blush would come right up.

He heard the door open, but didn't look up, fearing it would be him.

"Alfred?" _Oh, the universe hates him so._


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred coughed and tried to make himself look as normal as possible, "Y-Yeah?" He finally looked up to find Arthur's head peeking out from the door with a cute blush adorning his cheeks.

"Is..." The Brit averted his pretty green eyes from him, hesitating, "...Is everything all right?"

 _'Everything is abso-fucking-lutely great¸ Arthur! You just gave me awesome material for a good masturbating session tonight!'_ Even though that was what was going through his mind, he wouldn't say that to the Brit. That was like asking for a death wish. Arthur was a very good and skilled fighter despite his more slender appearance.

He could kick anyone's ass if he wanted to.

"I'm fine, Arthur, why d'ya ask?"

Those green eyes narrowed and focused on him again, "You entered but quickly came back out here for some reason... And you also closed the bloody door loudly. Have you finally gone mad, git?"

He laughed, "Nah, I haven't..." _At least not yet._

"Then, what are you waiting for? You need to change clothes; we're the last ones here!"

Well, he wasn't about to argue with that. He would just have to keep his eyes from wandering, like he did most of the time when they were in the locker room.

Arthur went back in and Alfred followed him inside, yep... They were the last ones; the teacher would be pissed if they were late.

The American wasted no time in dressing, quickly, and almost blindly, because he didn't trust himself to not look at the Brit behind him so he had to close his eyes. He was tying up his sneakers when he heard Arthur mutter those funny British curses and turn his bag upside down, letting all things fall on the bench.

"Alfred, do you happen to have any spare shorts?" He asked angrily and Alfred dared to turn around, finding him in the same state he had been since Alfred first came in.

He gazed at the floor near Arthur's feet (he had pretty feet too, _goddamn it_ ), his face flushing once again, "Um... No. Why?"

"I can't seem to find mine anywhere! I swear I put them in the bag this morning at home, but now they're gone!" Arthur growled and started to gather the things he let fall.

Now Alfred knew why he had seen Francis and Gilbert running from here...

His blue eyes narrowed and he dared not think what else those three were planning, he didn't understand what they thought would happen by stealing Arthur's gym shorts... Hopefully that was all they stole.

"Want me to go ask if Mr. Rick has a spare?" The Brit nodded and sat on the bench, crossing his arms over his chest and a leg over the other. Alfred needed to get out of here or he would explode or attack the other, this was too much temptation!

"If you don't mind... yes..." He nodded once again, his fuzzy eyebrows still furrowed over those pretty green eyes. Alfred would bet he was going through his mind trying to figure out where the hell he had lost his shorts.

His gaze started to go lower, by the white t-shirt, and lower... Gods, he wanted to grab those legs, spread them and do some sinful things right then and there. _And_ that was why he got out of there as quick as possible.

The door closed with a loud bang, again, but he ignored that in favour of hurrying to go to Mr. Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've now noticed that it's actually 13th chapters without counting on the one I'm still writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Rick was a good man, he was the one that worked on the locker room and distributed the material they would use in gym classes.

As soon as he got close to Mr. Rick, he could swear he saw a flash of brown hair running down the hallway and turning around the corner at the end, but when he looked at the hallway it was empty.

"What's the matter, Alfred? Teacher asked for something?" Mr. Rick asked him with a smile that gave Alfred bad vibes, as if the man knew something he didn't. _And maybe he did._ He was getting suspicious of everything now. Who knows what the BTT might be doing...

Alfred adjusted his glasses, "No... I haven't gone to class yet... One of my friends lost their shorts, so I came here to get a spare... If you have one?..."

"Ah! I see..." The man checked the watch on his wrist and frowned, "You're going to be late, Alfred."

"Yeah, I know..."

Rick shook his head before smiling once again, that smile that gave Alfred the creeps, he shivered, "I'm sorry, but yesterday some kids used the shorts I had in spare and now they're in the laundry. I've got none."

' _Bullshit_ ,' Was what the American thought but before he could actually say something, Rick waved his hand, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

" _But_ , I've got a spare of the girls' gym shorts." _Oh, shit._ So, that was it! Those freaking guys stole Arthur's shorts so that he would use a girl's shorts.

 _Wait._ Why the hell would they do that?

He gulped, "I guess I'll take one of those..." The girls' shorts were shorter than the boys for some reason that Alfred couldn't nor would fathom. The school had more boys than girls, and, somehow, most boys were gay. Alfred only knew a few boys that dated girls; the one that he knew better was Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Gilbert (part of the BTT) dated the fiery Hungarian girl named Elizabeta Héderváry. _She was one hell of a girl_ , Alfred had to admit. The Hungarian must have been an Empress in her past life or something; she was an intelligent, powerful and beautiful independent girl that knew what she wanted. If Alfred wasn't already head over heels with Arthur, someone like her could probably be his type.

As it was, he would go for the grumpy, smart, bossy, forgetful, _tsundere_ (as Kiku liked to call him), stubborn, doesn't-know-how-to-cook Brit... The list was endless and there was more to Arthur that he didn't know of course... The Brit had an unlimited personality, and he didn't know if he should consider him a serious person or not, because there were always those times when Arthur got drunk and there was also that one time that he saw him talking animatedly with a bunch of kids, all smiles and everything.

That scene had made his heart melt and his mouth break into a love-struck smile for the rest of the day, (his family had teased him till he went to bed for it when he got home).

Alfred grabbed the shorts and after a hurried thanks, goodbye and a wave to Mr. Rick, he was gone, back to the locker room in which Arthur was still seated on the bench like he owned it.

"Erm... Sorry, Mr. Rick only had girls' shorts." He extended his hand with the shorts in the Brit's direction while embarrassingly looking away from the other.

"It's quite alright, thank you, Alfred." The Brit took the shorts and Alfred turned around, biting his bottom lip hard and trying to contain his hands from ripping his hair off or doing other things... "Let's go, then?"

It was kind of weird how Arthur didn't protest to wearing girls' shorts, but Alfred wasn't going to complain.

Alfred nodded but dared not look back to the Brit or else, he might not even go to class.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they reached the gym, some classmates whistled as Arthur passed by to which the Brit glared at and showed them the middle finger _discreetly_.

Alfred stood still glaring daggers at everyone looking up and down _his_ Arthur’s body. The shorts were _too short,_ _holy fucking shit, why were they so short?!_ It was the first time he was wondering this.

Luckily the teacher hadn’t started class but was about to, they were safe this once. A few minutes later and there they went, running around like idiots. Alfred liked to practice sports, but if there wasn’t an objective it was lame and it didn’t deserve his awesome energy.

Alfred was loathing this class. Those shorts looked _too damn good_ on the Brit, they were smaller (barely passing his mid-thighs), tighter; they defined all the _right_ curves. It was a problem that he kept getting distracted by _that ass_ in front of him, because he simply couldn’t look away from those legs and hips and ass and, _well, everything._

He needed to run faster from his gay thoughts. They were catching up with him, and this wasn’t the best time for that.

Warm up was even worse as he _somehow_ ended up behind Arthur, so, _once again_ , great view.

Alfred was starting to think he wouldn’t survive this class.

* * *

Okay, in the end he survived, but just barely. The American even stayed behind to help the teacher store the material away, because a good hero helps people!

(Actually, he stayed behind just so that he would be the last one to go to the locker room… No one needed to know that, though, so…)

“Bye Alfred, I’m going to get lunch, just leave the material there.” Mr. Rick said, much too happy. Alfred shrugged leaving the material and whistling on his way to the locker room. Time for a good shower!

He opened the door…

“Alfred—”

_Bang!_

Closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie, this one is really, really, REALLY short. Sorry. :P


	5. Chapter 5

_Holy shit, what was Arthur still doing in the fucking locker room?!_ And he just closed the door on his face a second time. _Not good._ Today wasn’t a good day. Alfred hit his head on the wall and took a deep breath.

He slowly opened the door again to find a not-at-all amused Arthur looking at him, “Er… Sorry… I just… Wasn’t expecting you… to still be here…” He blushed, running a hand through his hair; he looked the Brit up and down and noticed that he was only wearing a towel, which wasn’t helping at all and just making his blush worsen.

“Well.” The Brit clicked his tongue disapprovingly and looked at the empty showers, “Someone…” He growled, “…stole my clothes, including the gym ones.” He mumbled more quietly, Alfred noted with a small smile the blush that started to spread all through the Brit’s face and neck, which immediately turned into a grimace at hearing the other’s words.

“What?!” Alfred was sure it had been the BTT. But the question still stood: _Why?_ Why would they steal Arthur’s clothes? It was becoming ridiculous!

“And before you ask, yes, I already asked if anyone could lend me some clothes, but no one had any. _Sodding gits._ ” He muttered the last part under his breath, but Alfred still heard it perfectly.

 “Um… I see…” What was he even supposed to say now? It wasn’t like he had any clothes to lend Arthur too! It was a good and sunny day today so he only brought a simple t-shirt and jeans, and, of course, his beloved bomber jacket.

Arthur was staring hard at him and Alfred raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side in a confusion gesture. The Brit rolled his eyes sighing.

“Do you have anything that I could borrow until classes end?” He asked tiredly as if that question shouldn’t even need to be questioned.

“Um… The only thing I have that I don’t actually need now… is my jacket.” Alfred informed. What if Arthur now had to walk around in a towel?! _Oh my god_ , that would be so fucking (awesome) horrible!

The Brit nodded, “Give that here.” He extended his hand and Alfred offered him the jacket, slightly confused (but also curious) as to what he was going to do with it.

Alfred stared.

Arthur stared back.

“What are you looking at, git?!” The brit screeched blushing furiously and shooed him away with a gesture of hands, “Go take a bloody shower!”

Alfred said no more and just ran to his bag to get his things.

* * *

Arthur had disappeared to the bathroom, Alfred noted once he got out of the shower.

A few seconds later and he heard a curse from behind closed doors.

“Are you okay, Artie?” He asked approaching the door carefully.

“Yes. Are you dressed yet?” Alfred tilted his head and answered ‘no’, “What are you waiting for then?!”

Alfred had never dressed faster in his life (he hoped there would be a day where he had to undress, though).

“You can come out now… _I guess_ …” He muttered the last part to himself. He was still very confused as to why Arthur was in the bathroom with his jacket.

The door started opening, and Alfred could feel his heart starting to thunder in his chest in anticipation for something that he didn’t even know. 

“Well, I guess I can work with this.” The Brit voiced getting out of the stall.

Alfred’s jaw practically (and literally) hit the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred, being the horny teen he was, had had numerous fantasies involving Arthur. There were some fantasies where he imagined Arthur in a special kind of clothes… _“Girly”_ clothes, so to say, as in: dresses, skirts, and other kinds of things...

He would have never thought he would live to see the day he would see Arthur wearing a dress for real.

The truth was being so much better than all his fantasies. This beat everything he had dreamed off.

He could feel that his face was warm; _oh, God’s_ it was warm in his face and another place a little bit lower.

He had imagined Arthur wearing his favourite jacket, _only his jacket_. That fantasy was one of his personal favourites.

And _it_ just became real.

“I think I look quite charming, if I say so myself.” Arthur nodded, making a few poses in front of the only existent mirror in the locker room.

“Hum…” Alfred couldn’t make his mouth work, his voice wouldn’t come out, his mind was racing with inappropriate thoughts that Arthur would probably kill him for.

 _Arthur was wearing his jacket as a sleeveless dress._ It was zipped and the jacket’s sleeves were tied at the front. It reached his mid-thigh… and it looked _so damn good_ , Alfred couldn’t believe his own eyes.

“Are— _Are you serious_ —?!” It came out a bit more rash than he expected and Arthur turned to him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Do you happen to have a problem with males wearing dresses? Or do you mind me wearing your jacket like this.” The Brit spoke defensive and prepared to beat Alfred’s ass to the ground with the scolding of his lifetime.

Alfred flinched and put his hands up in surrender, “No! Wear whatever you want as long as it makes you happy! _And, no_ , I don’t mind _at all_ that you wear my jacket like that…” He quickly responded taking a step back. Alfred wanted to scream, one of those high-pitched screams that a person makes when they find something they love, but he restrained himself, instead a grin that he couldn’t stop made his way onto his face.

Arthur huffed, “Good.” He nodded in approval.

“I just—,” Alfred hesitated, “I kinda n-never expected you to wear something like this…” His hands formed fists and he took another step back, because _really_ this was putting food in front of a starving wolf. But Alfred was a Hero and he would never attack Arthur (unless the Brit let him).

“Well, I do like these to wear these kinds of clothes, although, I never really wore them to school.” The Brit hummed spinning around in front of the mirror with critical eyes.

“Won’t some students start… _you know_ … bullying you if they see you like that?” Alfred’s eyebrows furrowed in worry, Arthur wasn’t very popular in school but he wasn’t that _unpopular_ either. He was in the middle, somewhere.

“What? They’ll start bullying me because of wearing what I like? Because I’m happy? That’s just plain sad and pathetic, and I feel sorry for them.” Alfred would have clapped but he was frozen on the spot, his face flushing, “Besides, I look bloody good in dresses and skirts! Too bad that these shoes don’t match, but, oh well.”

 Alfred had the sudden need to kneel down and start praising and worshipping Arthur like he was a fucking God. Dang it, could the Brit be more perfect? It made Alfred feel completely out of Arthur’s league.

“So, let’s get going?” The Brit spun around once more before grabbing his bag and striding to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some options that Arthur could chose to get some clothes, but he didn’t…………….. Because I said so. XDD
> 
> Just so u know...  
> I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR ARTHUR WEARING ALFRED'S JACKET,  
> I regret nothing


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred followed after Arthur diligently, the confidence the Brit carried with him through the corridors, giving zero fucks about the people gawking at him, it was amazing and Alfred felt a bit jealous.

Sure, he had confidence in his looks but he didn’t think he would look good in a dress. _Even less_ wearing one around school, just imagining was embarrassing.

It looked _so good_ on Arthur, though.

He couldn’t take his eyes of him.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw some people, whispering, snickering, but most only stared as they passed by. Alfred wanted to hit them; he glared at them for even just staring at Arthur the wrong way.

His quickened his pace and walked alongside Arthur. _This was insane._ Everyone was looking the Brit up and down; it was making him horribly jealous. He wanted to grab the Brit, run to the nearest empty classroom and, _and, and_ —! _Do some things…_

This was too much temptation. _Arthur Kirkland._ Arthur wearing _his jacket_. Arthur wearing _his jacket as a dress._

He bit his bottom lip; his hands itched to grab the other. _Really, this was ridiculous!_ Were the BTT trying to make him snap, grab the Brit and have sex at school (or something along those lines)?!

Alfred had to calm the fuck down; it was getting out of hand. When he was close to the Brit his mind just didn’t seem to work, _logically_ at least.

Arthur made him become like some kind of unconscious beast.

By the end of the school day Alfred will probably go insane. Or snap and attack Arthur (which he hoped wouldn’t happen).

“Oh my gosh, Arthur, you look so cute! Is that Alfred’s jacket?! Oh my God it is! I’m so proud of you, Arthur!” The Hungarian squealed much too loudly as they neared the door to the classroom.

“Why thank you, Elizabeta…” The duo started talking about something to which Alfred completely zoned out.

He should go buy something to eat, to distract himself a bit from Arthur. Maybe he could find the BTT and make them give back Arthur’s clothes.

“Elizabeta, where’s Gilbert?” The girl stopped talking and directed his gaze to him with a small smile that Alfred considered more a subtle smirk.

“I don’t know. He’s… around here… somewhere.” She shrugged and went back to talking with Arthur about... Alfred stopped to listen for a bit: _Clothes? Shopping?_

 _Gods_ , if the Brit started coming to school with clothes like this Alfred wouldn’t be able take it anymore!

“I’m going to buy something to eat…” He informed, but doubted any of them had heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday! I got a bit busy.......


	8. Chapter 8

It was weird how Elizabeta didn’t know where Gilbert was. Hmm… Very suspicious…

There was something going on, involving him and Arthur. And, unless they meant for Alfred to practically jump Arthur, he didn’t know what they wanted.

He hit his head against the machine as the cookies inside fell. Alfred sighed, lost. He didn’t know what to do.

He bended down to get the cookies and, after opening the package, started eating them in a very slow pace (which was very rare) and a grimace set on his face.

What to do, what to do…

On the way to buy the precious cookies he had tried to call the members of the BTT with his phone, but none answered him, _of course_.

He decided to go back to the classroom; it was nearing the time class began anyway. The corridors were beginning to fill with students and Alfred wrinkled his nose, _‘Freaking kids, who the fuck thought it would be a good idea to have students since 7th grade mixed with high school students?!’_

Don’t get him wrong, Alfred loves kids, but 7th grade isn’t exactly the best of times… The American sighed dodging some kids that were apparently fighting, but it was more like pushing each other until they were both on the ground, rolling around… _Gods_ , he didn’t want to remember his own phase on 7th grade.

 _‘Well, it could have been worse…’_ Alfred ate the last cookie and threw the empty package into a trash can.

Alfred hummed with his hands in his jean pockets (because Arthur was wearing his jacket) as he made his way back to the classroom, a giddy smile on his face as he thought of Arthur again, his heart skipped a beat and the stupid butterflies in his stomach fluttered.

God damn it, he needed to stop this madness before he made something he shouldn’t. Maybe he should go to the lost-and-found to search for something for Arthur to wear. Alfred sighed looking at the ground, _yup, that would be for the best._

“—od, frog, you bloody dare touch me again, _I will maim you_!” Alfred quickly looked up from the ugly and dirty floor of the school to see Arthur threateningly glare and poke a finger to the Frenchman’s chest.

“Oh, but, Arthur, you look so _magnifique_ in this… kind of cloth, the clothes you usually wear don’t make justice to your legs!” And now Francis decides to appear out of the nowhere.

Why now? Why was he molesting Arthur? _Now? Why?_

Alfred froze mid-step, a few meters from the bickering duo. He saw Francis approach his hand to Arthur’s thigh, just below his jacket; it made his blood boil in rage, his eyes narrowed as his eyebrows scrunched together, and his lips curled downwards in a grimace.

Wasn’t Francis supposed to help him win Arthur over? What the fuck was he doing then?!

Alfred saw Arthur’s mouth moving but couldn’t hear a thing, the Brit was probably screaming at Francis and then Arthur actually kicked the Frenchman in the stomach which made Alfred sneer as Francis recoiled, hugging his stomach in pain, the Frenchman fell to his knees.

“Finally on your knees, frog, took you long enough.” Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the other with an arrogant smirk.

The American grinned calming down a bit and started walking again.

“Well, the view from here isn’t bad, although, I have to say, I expected you to be wearing panties.” Alfred honestly didn’t know if the frog was suicidal or just plain stupid.

Arthur’s face was blank for a second and then rapidly started to become redder and redder, which Alfred would think very cute if then Arthur didn’t scream: “You bloody wanker!” and kicked Francis in the face so hard that he hit the other side of the corridor.

Alfred flinched at the sound of the Frenchman hitting the wall, the Brit was fuming with rage, and the tips of his ears were as ruby-red as his shoulders. The students were now watching the scene in shocked silence. Maybe they didn’t expect the guy with the dress to have such a powerful kick.

 The American ran to Arthur and from behind immobilized him, stopping him from continuing to beat Francis up, the Frenchman was already bleeding as it was and Alfred didn’t think he was even conscious.

“Let me go, Alfred! I’m going to kick this bloody pervert’s arse!” The Brit screeched, trying to free himself. However, Alfred wasn’t that easy to take down and _although_ Arthur was a good fighter, so was Alfred.

“No. You’re coming with me.” Alfred whispered in his ear with a stern tone that left no room for objections, the Brit huffed stubbornly, not quite willing to go with Alfred.

Well, Alfred wasn’t having any of that.

He turned the Brit, grabbed him around the knees and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 “Let me go, bastard!” Alfred ignored his kicks and slaps, it did hurt a bit but he wasn’t about to complain.

He was going to take Arthur to the lost and found room, so that he would be able to wear something other than his jacket and for the Brit to calm down…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite happy with this chapter, but....


	9. Chapter9

“Here, wear this.” Alfred threw a random t-shirt and some shorts he found at the Brit.

“Oof—!” He heard Arthur grumble as the clothes hit his face in surprise.

Alfred suppressed a laugh as the red faced Brit scrambled to get the clothes of his face, holding them at an arm’s-length, nose scrunched in disgust.

“What the bloody hell is this?” Arthur eyed the clothes critically, brow furrowed, green eyes darting back and forth between the American and the (Alfred had to admit too) strange and smelly clothes

“Clothes.” Alfred replied obviously shrugging his shoulders, and then he turned around to give Arthur some privacy.

“I know that, you idiot!” The American knew that Arthur was rolling his eyes at him even without watching him, “ _What I mean is_ : Why the bloody hell are you giving me these stupid, stinking clothes?!”

Alfred looked over his shoulder at the seemingly offended Brit, “Um…” He hesitated, his blue eyes wandering to Arthur’s legs and up to the pale and unblemished collarbone and neck, he gulped and licked his bottom lip, rapidly turning his head back to face forward, “…For you to wear?” It came out as a question even though it wasn’t supposed to.

“I absolutely refuse to wear this shite. Why do you want me to anyway? Do you want your jacket back?”

All questions to which Alfred didn’t quite know how answer; he wasn’t the best at lying… What was he supposed to say?

_‘No, I don’t want my jacket back. I want you to change clothes because if you don’t I’ll have my way with you right here in this room.’_

Yup. Nope. Totally not happening.

Arthur was waiting for an answer that Alfred couldn’t give him. The silence stretched and Alfred didn’t even care that he was skipping class now, although, he would rather be in class than in closed space with Arthur.

“Well?” Arthur pressed but Alfred felt as if his throat had formed a knot that wouldn’t let him talk, he bit his lip trying to think of something to say, but his mind was blank.

“ _Just_ — Just do it!” Alfred shouted finally, maybe a bit too harsh, but it didn’t matter as long as Arthur dressed the clothes. He fisted his hands, nails digging into his palms as he stared at a card box in front of him with various objects that people must have lost along the years here at school.

“No.” The Brit huffed persistent and Alfred groaned wanting nothing more than to hit his head on the wall over and over.

“ _Goddamnit, Arthur!_ Just wear the damn clothes _please_!” He pleaded and heard shuffling behind him, Alfred didn’t dare turn around but he hoped Arthur was actually dressing himself.

_Click._

_Uh-oh…_

That had been the door locking.


	10. Chapter 10

_Nope, nope, nope, nope._

_This wasn’t happening._

Maybe if he wished hard enough he would wake up any moment now _(please)_ in the classroom, he would take as many detentions the teacher would give him if, _if_ , he just wasn’t in a closed space with Arthur.

Seconds passed.

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

Alfred still didn’t dare turn around because he could feel Arthur’s stare burning holes into his back.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as, _still_ , nothing happened, his muscles were tense and, frankly, it was starting to hurt a bit being this edgy. _‘Resist, Alfred, resist!’_

It was easy to think (talk) something, but actually doing it was being a bit difficult, he was doing a pretty goddamned good job so far though! Until when could he keep this up? If this continued, soon he would break.

“Alfred.”

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit—_

“Look at me.”

_Nooooo—_

“No.” _Oooh,_ _such a bright answer, Alfred, well done!_ Could this get any worse than it already was? Alfred sure hoped not.

He heard a heavy sigh from behind him, “Why not?”

_Simply because no._

Oh, God, Alfred wanted to get out of here, he glanced to the left and right and everywhere, but not even a tiny little window.

“Alfred, do you hate me?”

Alfred snorted, _pfft, hate?_ Actually the opposite.

He put a hand in front of his mouth, because now that he thought about it, laughing wasn’t the right thing to do now. What if Arthur thought he hated him now?!

“No—! I don’t hate you!” He immediately shouted next. Steps were heard then and Alfred shakily stepped forward until he bumped on the boxes in front of him.

“So…” Hands with deft fingers were placed on his shoulders and if anyone asked if he shivered at the touch he would say no, because he _certainly didn’t_ , “…Do you…” A pause which Alfred hated because he had a vague suspicion of what Arthur was going to say and he didn’t want to answer.

Something wasn’t right in this story.

“Do you like me?”

His breath hitched and his heart thundered violently in his chest, his face felt hot and his hands were shaking. What was he supposed to say now?! He was not going to confess _here_. In this moment.

It was _too_ sudden. He wasn’t prepared for this. _At all._

The hands on his shoulders squeezed him and he blinked as if he was waking up from a dream.

“Alfred?” Arthur’s voice sounded concerned and with a hint of guilt. Guilt of what? “Are you alright? You’re shaking…” Now he sounded upset.

Why was Arthur upset?

“Alfred, look at me.” The Brit had force in him; Alfred had to give him that, because despite his attempts at staying with his back towards Arthur, the Brit forced him to turn around.

And Alfred ended up tripping over his own feet like the clumsy idiot he actually was and fell backwards, landing on top of the boxes and dragging Arthur with him.

“Oww!” Boxes filled with god-knows-what weren’t exactly the kind of thing he would want to fall into… and yet, here he was. Awkwardly strewn over boxes with Arthur on top of him.

_Awkward situation was awkward._

“Alfred, we are not getting out of here until you answer me.” The Brit stated and made himself comfortable on top of him.

Alfred looked over their position biting on his lip; Arthur was straddling his thighs which made his jacket-turned-dress slide up a bit showing more pale and perfect skin and a little bit of black. He looked away, towards the ceiling to avoid looking at the legs he wanted to touch _so fucking_ much, and his hands were _so close_ to touch them.

He groaned in frustration. _Too much temptation._                          

“Do not growl at me, git.” Arthur glared at him menacingly; chin resting on the palm of his hand as his elbow was placed in Alfred’s chest.

 _‘I didn’t’_ He wanted to say, but resolved to just staring at him not knowing what to else to say, so he just sighed and tried to relax… _he fucking needed to relax._

He needed to think about anything except the Brit on top of him, _anything_. Ivan dressed in a pink and frilly tutu and dancing ballet, Francis as a nun… Gilbert in a bikini…

His chest rumbled with laughter he tried to contain, his eyes filled with tears and then he finally couldn’t handle it anymore and started laughing like a madman. He was sure Arthur was staring at him oddly but he just couldn’t take any more of this oppression he was suffering because of the Brit.

He had to either laugh or cry, and ended up doing both.

“Alright… Now you’ve really gone mad.” The Brit sat up a bit, his hands splaying over Alfred’s chest to maintain balance.

Alfred’s laugh finally dimmed down to chuckles and then to a smile, he sighed happily, he felt like the pressure he was in before had disappeared and his body slumped down on the boxes, uncaring.

“Are you quite done laughing now?” Arthur asked with a brow raised and Alfred nodded chuckling lightly, “Good. So…” The Brit leaned down and Alfred tried to bury himself against the boxes underneath, _too close_. He was too close.

Alfred gulped and bit his lip again, his brows furrowed. Arthur just stared at him, clearly waiting for an answer.


	11. Chapter 11

“Why do you even care about that?” Alfred asked instead and saw Arthur’s eyes widen as he receded and sat up, a blush rising to his cheeks that was too endearing for his own good.

“Umm… Uh…” The Brit spluttered trying to fish for an answer that he ended up not giving, Alfred eyed him suspiciously.

“Well?” He smirked smugly at the embarrassed Brit.

Arthur glared at him, (cute) fuzzy eyebrows furrowing as he scowled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Alfred supposed that he wanted to appear intimidating, but in this position and situation, to Alfred’s eyes he looked like an angry kitten who just got stolen his favourite toy.

Alfred narrowed his eyes and took this opportunity to turn the game on the Brit, maybe something good ( _or bad_ ) could come out of this.

He finally, _finally_ , and in a moment of stupid courage, grabbed the Brit’s thighs and, “Arthur, we’re not getting out of here until you answer me.” He repeated what the Brit said to him before grinning and trying not to show his excitement at the sensation of touching the other’s legs, because really, it seemed like a pretty stupid thing to be excited about, but he couldn’t help it and the way Arthur yelped at the contact?

_His heart almost couldn’t take it._

Oh, he wanted to squeeze the legs in his hands and do a million other things, for the sole reason they felt soft and warm and supple _and just for the hell of it_. But he couldn’t.

Alfred knew his hands were shaking a little, his courage was subsiding bit by bit, but it helped that at least Arthur wasn’t pushing his hands away, even though his face had a very surprised and shocked expression and was now a very pleasant red.

The Brit’s mouth gaped like a fish and Alfred suppressed a chuckle.

“We-well, I just--,” He coughed, the actions seemingly fake, and cleared his throat, “I just heard something…” He drifted off; looking to the side and Alfred froze.

If one listened closely, they could hear little engines working inside the American’s brain…

“Heard what?” He asked in a serious tone, subconsciously squeezing harder on the Brit’s legs.

Alfred wouldn’t forgive those three if they breathed even a _single_ word that he liked Arthur, _to Arthur._

What if they did and that was why Arthur was behaving like this? Was Arthur playing with him?

“Just... some rumours...” Arthur spoke hesitantly. Alfred sat and leaned up, Arthur’s face paled a bit and he backtracked a little.

“What rumours, Arthur? What did the BTT tell you?” Alfred didn’t mean to sound as stern as he was probably sounding, but he was angry.

Now it all made sense, the BTT told Arthur that he liked him and now Arthur was having a joyful time playing with him, maybe testing his patience or some shit, but that was over now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down


	12. Chapter 12

“Wha—”

“Are you having fun? Torturing me like this, huh, Arthur, _are you_?!” Alfred knew he shouldn’t be getting worked up like this; practically screaming in the other’s face wasn’t going to help him, “I sure as hell don’t think it’s funny! I didn’t think you would be this kind of guy, but, well,” He snorted, “I didn’t fucking believe that _those guys_ would help me, but I didn’t think they would go this low either. I guess I was wrong!”

“Wait, Alfred—!”

Alfred didn’t want to hear it, whatever excuse the Brit was planning on telling him was ignored.

This time Alfred grabbed the Brit’s shoulders and forced him down to the floor, reversing their positions, “I don’t want to hear any of your excuses!” Arthur looked away with a guilty expression, biting his bottom lip, and Alfred felt even more enraged, “Look at me.”

Arthur, still biting his lip, gazed at him with wide eyes, “Alfre—”

“Shut up.” He growled through gritted teeth, he saw Arthur dry swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing, _too much of a distraction now_ , “Did you have fun, Arthur? Did you enjoy leading me on like this? Wearing my jacket like that and those shorts—! _You_ made my day _a fucking living hell_!” He yelled and hit his fist on the floor right next to Arthur’s head, the Brit didn’t seem fazed, and his once guilty expression had turned into a grimace that was now a scowl.

“Alfr—”

“No! I already said I’m not going to listen to you! I actually liked you and maybe one day I would even love you because, God knows how long I’ve felt this way! But— But, it seems I was wrong about you—,” Alfred could feel his heart cracking inside him, his anger seeping away… He felt like an idiot! A ridiculous, humiliated idiot…

His eyes closed, he didn’t want to look to Arthur’s face or his beautiful eyes. He wanted to go away. _Home._ Eat ice cream and sulk in his bedroom while watching his favourite movies and playing his video games.

Hands grabbed his head and pulled him down and then he felt lips on his, he opened his eyes startled and tried to break the kiss, but Arthur held him firm even though he wasn’t kissing back. He groaned against the kiss, trying to talk.

Was Arthur still playing with him even after all Alfred had said? It seemed too cruel, even for Arthur.

Alfred finally managed to pull away, and was about to talk again when the Brit held a finger to his lips, silencing him. _Oh_ , he was _so_ going to protest about that!

“No. Alfred. Please, wait.” Arthur pleaded with an expression that Alfred thought only he could pull off, _the puppy look_ , and Alfred being the sweetheart he was (or maybe it was just that the Brit’s expression was too cute) willingly closed his mouth, tensing his jaw.

“Talk, then.” He conceded.


	13. Chapter 13

The Brit smiled with red tinted cheeks and Alfred felt his heart skip a beat and cursed himself inwardly. He was supposed to be mad at the Brit! _His feelings had to go away right now!_

“I’m sorry, Alfred.” Arthur spoke softly and truthfully, his hands cradled Alfred’s cheeks and caressed them, “I… I _actually_ didn’t know you liked me…” The Brit blushed even more at that and Alfred felt a rush of blood streaming into his own cheeks because, it seemed, he just confessed to his crush in the worst way he could imagine right now.

“Y-You didn’t—...? Haha… Funny, huh… Ha...” He laughed awkwardly, and silently wished that the floor would swallow him right now.

Arthur shook his head before chuckling, “Well, to tell the truth, the BTT said some things hinting that you liked me but I didn’t believe it. They came up with a ridiculous plan to make me believe it then…”

The little engines in Alfred’s brain were working again…

“They planned all this and I went along with it like a fool. Bloody Francis and his bloody manipulation skills…” He growled shifting a bit on the floor, “Alfred, I’m sorry, but... I do not regret this… _situation._ ” Arthur’s lips curled upwards into a smirk and Alfred blinked.

“You don’t? I just fucking yelled at you and shit.” Alfred raised an eyebrow and Arthur shrugged.

“No, I don’t— _Wait, actually_ the yelling part wasn’t good at all, you’re an imbecile!” He complained with a frown, but then his expression softened, “But... W-Well, I understand why you were angry. I think I would have been too…”

“Yeah, you would, and you would have given me hell if this thing had been reversed!” Alfred interjected and received a glare in return for interrupting the Brit.

 Arthur cleared his throat, “The point is that now I know you like me,” He nodded to himself and then, “... and maybe even— _love_ me?” He said in an inquisitive and hopeful tone, and smiled. Alfred felt a knot form in his throat, both of his eyebrows raising.

Now he really had to wonder, did Arthur actually like him back?

He gazed at Arthur, “So…?” Alfred started but trailed off, which was _no good_! It was now or never! “Do you like me?!” _Oh_ , he hated how squeaky and eager his voice had sounded. _Just another embarrassment on top of another._

The Brit flushed red like a tomato, sputtering a great amount of words (that Alfred didn’t even understood and which he dubbed the ‘ _Tsundere_ speech’) for a few moments, before settling on, “Y-Yes, you bloody git!”

Alfred felt like something had been lifted off his shoulders at hearing those words and he didn’t know what to say. It seemed like one of his dreams. _Was this real life or was this just fantasy?_

“Are you serious?” He had to ask of course, just to be sure.

Arthur rolled his eyes but nodded his head, “Yes, Alfred, I like you. Or would you prefer for me to say that I _love_ you?” The Brit smirked and this time Alfred rolled his eyes, although he couldn’t stop the smile tugging at his lips.

Really, it all seemed so simple now. And yet they had been dancing around each other for months. Alfred felt a bit ashamed of himself and chuckled sheepishly.

“What are you laughing about?”

Alfred gazed at him and leaned down kissing the other softly, because now that he could, he wouldn’t stop so early. _Class be damned._ “It just seems all a bit stupid now. I mean, so much drama and all, but in the end it’s all a matter of communication, ya know?”

Arthur stared at him wide eyed, “That sounds… unbelievably intelligent of you.”

Alfred frowned at him; the Brit had just called him dumb indirectly! Nope, a hero like Alfred was anything but dumb!

“Artie, that sounds mean!” He whined and then narrowed his eyes, smirking, “The Hero will now give you a punishment!”

Arthur raised an eyebrow and snorted, “Punishment?” Alfred nodded and the Brit’s expression became coy, green half-lidded eyes staring at him with something akin to desire, “What kind of punishment?”

Oh, damn, if that tone of voice wasn’t one of the best things Alfred had heard in his entire life. He licked his lips and watched as the Brit bit his own bottom lip, “Well,” He drawled, “I was thinking of kissing you senseless, until I’m satisfied.”

“Mm…” The Brit hummed, “Kissing is only allowed after the third date, love.”

Alfred gaped at him. _What?!_ But they had kissed only moments ago! Alfred was calling bullshit on this!

“That’s not fair! You’re lying! You kissed me!” He protested sounding too much like a child whose favourite toy was taken away suddenly, because it had. Of course, Arthur wasn’t an actual toy, but—! Alfred wanted to _play_ with him for a bit!

The Brit chuckled and shook his head, “Alright, alright, I’ll make an exception, but you have to take me on a date after school.” He decided and Alfred wasn’t going to complain at all.

Rather, he was cheering inwardly right now! He was going on a date with Arthur! Arthur Kirkland! His heart was beating so fast and loud he thought the Brit could hear him.

Thus, with that in mind, he leaned down to kiss the Brit. _Although_ , he did have to later remind himself of thanking the BTT.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all thought I had forgotten it?? Nope. Lmao, it took 84 years, but the shitty sort-of-make-out chapter is here. It’s short and trashy (like me)~
> 
> Not beta-ed.

Yup, Alfred was totally relishing in the fact that he could kiss Arthur now, and, not only that, but…

“Eek—!”

Squeeze his legs and ass.

Alfred laughed at the sound and Arthur glared at him, hitting him on the arm.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist anymore.” He murmured against the Brit’s neck, one of his fingers gently trailed a path down from the hem of his jacket to Arthur’s knee, making the Brit shiver at the touch.

“Mm… So it seems.” The Brit hummed with half lidded eyes. Alfred chuckled, kissing and nipping the Brit’s collarbone, “H-Hey, Alfred, don’t leave marks, everyone will see!”

“ _So it seems._ ” Alfred echoed with a smirk, placing a gentle kiss on a hickey he made, “Remember that this is a punishment.” He remarked smugly and leaned back to see Arthur pouting at him. _Adorable._

He kissed those pouty lips, grinning into the kiss, feeling Arthur wrap his arms around his neck and pull him closer. The American’s hands gave a slight squeeze to the Brit’s thighs, tugging at them until Arthur got the hint and wrapped his legs around his hips.

Alfred broke the kiss, gasping as he stared down at dark emerald eyes, his hands trailing up to the Brit’s hips and ass, and Arthur made the cutest sounds that he had to refrain himself from covering those lips with his just to hear him moan.

The American moved on to the Brit’s jaw, kissing lightly the pale skin, till he reached his ear which he kissed, making Arthur choke on his breath and break into giggles that he tried to contain. Alfred smiled widely, tugging at the Brit’s earlobe with his teeth which immediately gave him another reaction and sound from the body beneath him.

Arthur’s hands were running through his hair, sometimes pulling at it, but Alfred didn’t mind. Oh, no, _no_ , he was actually loving every second of this.

The Brit bucked his hips up against his and Alfred groaned, biting with a bit more pressure than he had wanted to on Arthur’s neck which really just made the Brit moan louder and shudder.

Alfred leaned back with a smirk, “Artie, I thought kissing was only after the third date, and now you’re practically trying to _sex me up_ and we haven’t even been on a date.” Arthur stared at him with his face completely red, biting his lip and avoiding his eyes.

And then the Brit pulled him back down with a groan to another kiss, and another and another…

Until they heard the door unlocking.

They froze for a second before sprinting into action, jumping away from each other, standing up and fixing their clothes as best as they could. The duo looked at each other panting. Alfred noted with a satisfied smirk all the marks he had left on the other.

“What are you smirking about, you twat?” The uptight gentleman was back in all his blushing glory, fidgeting nervously.

“Oh, nothing…” Alfred waved a hand, but the smirk on his face continued set and he could see Arthur starting to get a little more than miffed at his behaviour. The American suppressed his chuckles and gestured to his own neck which promptly made Arthur try to look at his own which was a bit hard if not really impossible.

Alfred pulled out his phone from his jeans’ pocket and took a photo of Arthur, which made the Brit irritated instantly as he marched over to him with his face all scrunched up.

The American let the Brit grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him down, trying hard to contain his laughter at the other’s grumpiness.

“You better delete that photo or I swear to God I will bloody murder you in your sleep.” He hissed right in his face, and, well, Alfred was Alfred… Having the Brit at his level like this immediately made him peck his lips.

Arthur yelped and stepped back nervously, eyes glancing at the door, Alfred chanced a look as well noticing that it had been only unlocked and not opened. It had most probably been the BTT.

Alfred sighed, pocketing his phone back into his jeans, he then wrapped his arms around the Brit’s waist, pulled him closer and waited.

The struggle was instant.

“Let me go, git!”

Alfred chuckled and kissed his forehead, interlacing his fingers on the Brit’s back, “I don’t feel like letting you go now that I finally have you.” He whispered in Arthur’s ear, the Brit’s scuffle stopped, and much to Alfred’s happiness, he felt a pair of arms hesitantly wrap around his torso. Arthur leant into him and Alfred’s face broke into a huge smile as he heard the other murmur:

“…You’re an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of those who gave me kudos, subscribed and waited for this chapter (?) XD :3c

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but I cut it shorter to make multiple chapters~
> 
> This fanfiction is an excuse for me to write a demimale!Arthur, although take note that it doesn't focus on that. All I wanted to write was a badass Artie in a dress or something along those lines, so...
> 
> This is going to be multi-chaptered, but it won't be too long. It's 12 chapters, they're already finished (and posted on tumblr), so expect a daily update! I'm writing a 13th chapter for the sake of fanservice. xD It won't have smut though. :P
> 
> I thank Gallifreyanlibertea on tumblr for beta-ing this story~ You guys should go read her fanfictions, she's amazing!


End file.
